Uri Dyoccent
by xxokidd
Summary: Dyoccent adalah Dyo yang innocent! Kaisoo! Chanbaek [slight Sesoo/ hunsoo Hansoo]


title: Uri Dyoccent

pair: Kaisoo, Chanbaek (slight) Sesoo/ Hansoo

warning: yaoi! bored! oc

.

exo

.

[Prologue]

.

.

Riuh.

Hanya itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana pagi hari di SMArt high school. Suara teriakan, pekikan dan jeritan kagum dari para siswa siswi terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah musik terkemuka tersebut.

.

Pefect Couple

.

Best Couple

.

Idol Couple

.

Sebut saja begitu. Pasangan idaman yang memiliki banyak sekali fans dan shipper. Ketua team tampan basket yang dingin bagaikan pangeran es sebagai semenya dan anggota club masak terpopuler yang manis, polos, ramah dan hangat pada semua orang. Sangat mempesona karena mata bulat dan bibir loveshapenya. Memiliki badan mungil dan bahu sempit sehingga membuatnya menjabat sebagai uke.

.

Kim Jongin.

Ketua team basket yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis dan bibir sexy menggoda yang membuat setiap yeoja maupun namja berstatus 'uke' rela membayar berapapun untuk sekedar dapat mendapat kecupan darinya. Jongin memiliki kepribadian yang sulit disentuh. Sangat dingin dan ketus terhadap orang baru. Ia tak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh apalagi mencemari pikiran polos Kyungsoo kekasihnya terutama Sehun dan Luhan yang sangat terobsesi pada namja bermata bulat tersebut. Menurut kabar, Jongin sudah bersama dengan Kyungsoo sejak keduanya masih sangat kecil dan kedua keluarga mereka telah menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil. Itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo masih sangat polos. Jongin benar- benar melindungi pikiran Kyungsoo dan tak membiarkannya disapa oleh hal- hal yang negatif.

.

Do Kyungsoo

Namja manis yang merupakan member club memasak yang sangat popular. Terdengar dengan sifat peduli dan penyayang khas seorang ibu. Ia tak pernah melupakan senyuman hangat yang manis di wajahnya. Selalu ramah terhadap semua orang sehingga tak pernah peka akan para seme dan yeoja nakal yang selalu mengincarnya. Kyungsoo sangat polos dan lembut sampai- sampai sering membuat teman- temannya gemas lalu mencubit Kyungsoo dan berakhir mendapat pukulan pelan di kepala mereka dari Jongin. Selalu berada didekat Jongin, Baekhyun, Yixing atau Chanyeol. Itu disebabkan karena Jongin yang melarang Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian disekolah. Sehun dan Luhan bisa muncul kapanpun dan dimanapun saat Kyungsoo sendirian.

.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa Jongin disebelahnya

"Ne? Ada apa hyung?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. Disekitarnya banyak seme dan yeoja nakal dengan tatapan lapar

"Dimana Jongin? Kenapa kau bisa terjebak di antara macan- macan lapar ini eoh? Ayo pergi!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan para fans laknat Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti Jongin begitu!" Protes Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jongin bisa marah jika mengetahui kau berjalan dengan manusia- manusia seperti mereka! Tak bisakah kau sadar bahwa mereka mencoba mendekatimu?!" ucap Baekhyun gemas

"Aku kan hanya ingin bersosialisasi hyung! Apa salahnya?" berontak Kyungsoo tak terima

"Kyungsoo! Jongin itu kan-"

"Sssttt tak usah didengarkan hyung" tiba- tiba Jongin datang lalu menutup telinga Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"Jongin! Aku kan sedang-"

"Ayo pergi hyung" Jongin langsung merangkul Kyungsoo sambil menggiringnya pergi menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jongin! Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari mengejar the perfect couple tersebut.

"Jongin! Rapat!" seorang namja berpostur tinggi datang dan memanggil Jongin untuk mengikuti raoat team basket. Jongin memutar bola maranya malas lalu melepaskan rangkulannya di leher Kyungsoo. Baekhyun datang di saat uang tepat. Jongin menyerahkan Kyungsoo kekasihnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Antar Kyungsoo kekelasnya. Jangan sampai ada yang berkata aneh- aneh pada Kyungsoo" pesan Jongin yang mungkin lebih tepat perintah.

"Tapi bukankah kau tak mau mendengarku tadi?" ucap Baekhyun acuh. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan deathglare mematikan. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap mata Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Terserah saja, kalau kau mau Kyungsoo kembali bersama para seme dan yeoja nakal dengan status tidak polos lagi" Jongin mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan bersama Chanyeol yang memanggilnya ke ruangan rapat.

"Ehh?" ucap Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu menatap Kyungsoo dan punggung Jongin yang makin menjauh secara bergantian lalu mengeluarkan smirknya. "Ayo Kyung" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Kyungsoo masih dengan smirknya

.

.

TBC/ Delete?

* * *

Ini ide tiba- tiba lewat._.


End file.
